Sugar Rush!
by edward6234
Summary: Edward goes hunting for the weekend and Emmett and Alice are left alone to watch Bella. What will happen when Emmett gets bored? J POV changes in parts.


**Sugar Rush!**

**Summary: Edward goes hunting for the weekend and Emmett and Alice are left alone to watch Bella. What will happen when Emmett gets bored!!? ****J POV changes in parts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that Stephenie Meyer does, but I am glad that we can have fun with the characters!**

**Bella's POV**

**One time when Edward went hunting, Emmett and Alice were watching me. It was only for one weekend so what could have possibly gone wrong right!? … WRONG! It was only a few hours after Edward left when Emmett found himself way beyond bored and since I wouldn't let Alice play dress up anymore she was mad and wouldn't help him with anything. We were sitting in the living room at the Cullen's house, Emmett and I on the couch and Alice by the window.**

"**I'm SO BORED!!" Emmett said suddenly. "I want to do **_**something **_**that would be FUN!!"**

"**Like what Emmett?" Alice asked harshly, at the same time I complained "I hate it when you say that!"**

"**Relax Bells, I was only thinking we could go to the store or something" Emmett explained.**

"**And how is a trip to the store **_**fun **_**Emm?"**

"**Well it is something to do at least." Alice shrugged but her eyes unfocused and then suddenly started beaming with excitement. Alice tried to hide her pleasure but when Emmett saw he couldn't help himself. "ALRIGHT!! Finally something Fun to do" He yelled jumping up from the couch. **

**I sighed "Okay, Fine lets got to the store then." **

"**I'll drive!" Alice called and in a flash she was gone. She seemed to have ran off for the cars because Emmett started mumbling to himself.**

"**HEY!!! NO FAIR!!!" Emmett suddenly complained after her as he scooped me up in his arms and run for the car in which Alice was already in the drivers seat.**

…

"**Okay, … So why are we going to the Candy Store again!?" I asked as we walking through the door. **

"**Because Emm is bored and YOU like candy" Alice said as she looked around at all the sweets.**

"**WEEEEEE!!!" Emmett yelled as he flew by Alice and I riding a shopping cart like a 5 year old.**

"**Emmett DON"T BREAK ANYTHING!!" I yelled at him.**

"**Oh come on Bella, He wouldn't … well maybe he would but he can pay for it so what's it matter!!?" Alice shrugged again as she looked up and down the aisles. **

"**Alice what are you looking for?" I asked hesitantly.**

"**SIR!!?? … Sir you have to get off of that!!" a sales man was trying to stop Emmett from having fun.**

"**MAKE ME!" Emmett called still acting like a little kid. "I'm looking for candy Bella; what else would it be looking for in the candy store!?" Alice answered absentmindedly. Emmett was flying up and down the aisles, grabbing arms full of candy as he went, with the sales man running behind him. "Come back here!" The man yelled.**

**I sighed again. Will Emmett ever grow up even in the least bit? I mean really **_HOW OLD IS HE!! _I stepped into his path and waited for him to stop.

"KNOCK IT OFF EMMETT! Or you are in serious trouble!!" I couldn't help sounding like a mother but really the child like attitude was getting annoying. The cart stopped just a half a foot from me and Emmett stared at me pouting. "AAWWHHH BUT BELLA!!!???" Emmett complained.

"NO, _NO BUTS EMM_! …. NOW **BEHAVE**!!" I was yelling and he was still pouting. I turned to the man that was starring blankly at Emmett and me. "I'm so sorry about him! Really it won't happen again." I told him, then turned back to glare at Emmett "Will It !?"

Emmett sighed now "_FINE_, sure Bella." He didn't seem too happy about it but I didn't really care as long as he behaved himself.

"Bella, you really should relax a little Sis." Alice said.

I sighed, "Yeah … But really Emmett you should at least act your body's age."

"But that's not fun?" He said, still pouting a little. It was kind of comical how he was such a stubborn child living an immortal life.

"Ok come on you two. We have everything we need right Lets check out now. …. Emmett did you get them?" Alice said as she pushed the cart that she had filled with candy up to the front along side the cart that Emmett had filled?? … How much were they planning on buying today!!??

"Alice exactly _**HOW **_much of this are you getting?"

"WELL ALL OF IT OF COURSE!" Alice winked and smiled at me. This family is full of nuts! Complete and total fools when is comes to spending money!

"ALICE!!??" I groaned. "You can't buy _ALL OF THIS_!!!?? …. I mean who is going to eat it all ….??" Certainly not me … no way I could eat all this. No human should that's way too much sugar!!!

"Oh come on Sis? … a little sugar never hurt anyone!" Emmett said pulling up to the counter to pay. The girl behind the desk looked at the carts and her eyes popped. And I knew that it was all meant for ONE person. I felt sorry for her though, to have to check out ALL that candy. I sighed, it couldn't be helped the Cullens are very good for spending more then they should especially ALICE!

"Ummm Will that be …. All??" She asked hesitantly. She looked like she wanted to lock the doors or run away… maybe she thought we were going rob the place or something.

"YEP!! … This is. Right Alice!" Emmett said passing his card to the girl and smiling so brightly that he dazzled her for a moment.

I sighed again … this was going to be a very long weekend with these two!

…

Emmett's POV

Well at least now I'm not bored anymore! I knew getting all this sugar would be entertaining in _SOME _way but I'm pretty sure Edward might have a problem with the out come. …. Maybe? OH well its so fun!!!

"Bella COME BACK HERE!!?? …….. PLEASE SIT DOWN!!!?" Alice was trying to get her to calm down … _again! _

"NO, NO, NO!!!! I want to RUN, RUN, RUN!!!" Bella was screaming as she was running around the room, this probably wasn't good because she was such a klutz but really watching Alice chase her and quickly catch her every 2 minutes was more fun then sitting and doing nothing. Its not like with Alice following her she would get hurt right so why was Alice freaking out anyway??

"EMMETT DO SOMETHING …. DON"T JUST STAND THERE LAUGHING!!!??" Alice yelled at me again.

"Bella I got more candy!!?" I was holding up another sugar stick over by the couch.

"EMMETT!!! No more sugar!!" Alice scolded me as Bella's eyes locked on the little sticking in my hands.

"SUGAR! _SUGAR_! **SUGAR**!" Bella was way beyond normal sentences and it was so funny to watch her hyped up on sugar like this. Bella never gets so hyper! If I had know that sugar could do this to her, we would have made _MANY _trips to the candy shop!!! … _NOW THIS IS FUN!! _

"Chill … out … Sis!!" I couldn't help but laughing, Bella drove straight for the couch and Alice had to jump over the chair to catch Bella before she tripped over the rug and landed head first into the floor. I know Edward would kill me if anything hurt her and all I did was laugh, but hyper Bella was **WAY **more _FUNNY _when she trips!!

"SUGAR!" Bella struggled to get free from Alice's hold and get up to get the candy she wanted but Alice wouldn't let go. She picked Bella up and held her as she sat by me on the couch.

"BELLA!!?? ….. PLEASE, behave" Alice tried calming her again with words, then to turned to glare at me. "EMMETT NO MORE!!"

I sighed … as much fun as I was having, anymore and Bella might explode and Edward really would kill me!! Besides if she had anymore we would never get her to calm down again and then even Esme would be upset.

"Alright! …. Come on now Bella time to cool off"

"NO, NO, NO!!! …. SUGAR!! Me like sugar. Me need sugar. Sugar make Bella berry happy!" Bella said still trying to break free of Alice's hold. Bella was also bouncing up and down on Alice's lap at this point from all the sugar she had. Bella could be very stubborn sometimes and being hyped up and candy wasn't helping with that either.

"Come on Bella its time to calm down." Alice told her again.

"Alice … I don't think that's working very well."

"Me nees soo …. ger …" Bella slewed her words as she slowly started into what I was sure was the '_crash' _that most humans experienced after a bunch of sugar. Her head started to loll back and forth. Alice was the only thing keeping her up now; as she fell asleep Alice laid her down on the couch.

"Great, NOW look at her EMMETT!!?" Alice yelled quietly at me as she pulled me into the next room. "What if Edward finds out what _YOU _did to her??" Oh she was so not pinning this on only me.

"ME? … Who's idea was it to get all those Pixie sticks … that's what did the most damage and she's not even hurt so no harm done! Besides its only Friday and Edward won't be back till Sunday night! NO WORRIES SIS!!"

"You think … just wait till Bella tells him what happened. A sugar rush and then YOU laughed as she ran around tripping over everything!" Alice was really getting annoying. Bella wouldn't say anything anyway … she hated to make Edward worry and its not like she was hurt? … It was all so FUN though!!!

"What ever Alice. … She'll sleep it off and then we can just get rid of the rest so no more problems." I knew I was right and this had been a very entertaining day for me so it was a win-win in my book!

"Oh FINE!! …. Just get rd of it then!" Alice said as she stalked off up the stairs. I went back into the living room to deal with the ten shopping bags of candy that were still sitting by the couch. What was I going to do with all this??? …. I hated the thought of just throwing it out… and no one around here would eat it excepted for Bella and **ALICE **said _no more sugar_. Well what to do then? I could take it to shelter or something?? Its to bad we don't know any families with lots of little kids, they would love this!! OH!! I have the perfect idea!! I went over and picked up all the bags with one hand and started to carry them away. Bella was still fast a sleep she was so sweet and kind of cute when she slept. No wonder spent so much time watching her sleep every night. Oh well better take care of this stuff!!

…

Bella's POV

I was waking up and my head felt really dizzy. It was one of those night where you didn't really remember when or how you ended up sleeping? It was still really dark so I still couldn't see where I was and there was no clock so I figured that I wasn't in my bed. … Maybe I was still at the Cullen's? What happened to me last night? I can't remember anything …. Well I remember shopping at the candy store and riding home???

"OH you're awake then??" A deep voice called suddenly making me jump and I sat straight up holding my hand over my heart. "Opps did I startle you!? … Sorry Bella!" I was starting to calm down again and I recognized that it was Emmett talking to me.

"Oh! … Hi Emmett … I … umm didn't see you?" Well its true I still can't see him, its so dark. "Umm Emmett what time is it?"

"Its like 1:00 Am. You have been asleep since like 5 last night." Emmett said, it sounded like he was very close but I still couldn't see him clearly.

"Oh? … That's odd I usually don't fall asleep that early."

"Yeah well …. You had a sugar rush and kind of crashed after a while!" Emmett said with a slight smile in his voice. _GREAT_! What did I do now that he was surely to use against me later? I tried to remember but still it was all a blur.? Oh well I was sure to find out soon enough.

"Emmett did you take care of the rest of that candy or not?" Alice called for some where farther off.

"YEP!! Its all out of _this _house." He told her, but somehow how he was stressing the word this made me a little worried. But Alice didn't seem to be as paranoid so I let it go.

"Well GOOD!" …. Oh morning Bella, how are you feeling now?" Alice said coming closer and must have came into the room as she must have seen me in the dark.

"Morning Alice, I feel better … I think" I couldn't be sure since my head was still a little foggy but I wasn't in pain so why worry about it now. "So what do we do today?"

"Well Emmett is going out with Rose this morning, so anything you and I want to!" Alice said as she came to sit by my side on the bed. My eyes were starting to a just to the little light that there was, I still couldn't find Emmett but I could see Alice sitting so close to me now.

"Yep! … So I better get going before I'm late. Rose will kill me if I'm late for another date!" Emmett laughed as he got up to leave.

"Ok … umm have fun Emmett!" I knew that Rose still wasn't too happy with me and that Emmett having to watch me this weekend probably wasn't something that was helping that, but Emmett seemed to like my funny human habits enough not to care.

"Thanks Bells, see you later Alice" Emmett called from the hall, I guessed for the fading of his voice.

"Ok so what are we going to do now Alice?"

"Anything you want Bella." Alice said … I knew what she would want and with Edward still being a few days away I thought I might as well let her have her way.

"Ok … well if you want we could go … you know .. To like the mall or som…?" I didn't even finish talking before Alice was jumping up and down bouncing the bed and me along with it.

"YAY!! Ok .. SURE BELLA ….. But we should at least wait till the sun raises!!" Alice squealed and I was glad for the little time left before that happened.

"Sure Alice, we can wake." I was starting to wake up more now and realized I was really hungry. "Can I get some breakfast before we leave, I feel like I haven't really eaten anything in a while."

"OH? …. Right yeah sure, What do you want to eat Bells?" Alice asked as she picked me up suddenly and carried me out of the room. I was slowly getting used to all the sudden movements around here but when you can't see much of anything it makes the sudden arms around you a bit more of a surprise.

"Oh anything would be fine. I'll probably just make some cereal that's all."

"Oh … ok just one thing though. ……. **NO SUGAR**!" Alice said sharply as she turned the light on to the kitchen and sat me at the counter.

"Umm … ok is there something wrong with sugar Alice?" I never really used that much sugar anyway … sometimes it has a bad effect on me, but Alice seemed really set on _NOT _giving me any sugar at all.

"No nothings wrong, _JUST NO SUGAR OK_!!" Alice was pulling out a bowl and set it in front of me with the milk and box of cereal.

"Yeah ok! No problem."

Alice watched me eat while she waited for the slow sun to rise just a little so we could head out to the mall and do what she loved to do best. SHOP!!!!

…

Edward's POV

I used to enjoy long hunting trips farther away from home. The farther away the bigger and better the prey! But ever since I found my Bella, the farther I go the harder it was to enjoy myself. All I want to do it turn back around and run full speed into her arms once again. I was supposed to be gone until Sunday night but its Saturday night now and I'm just not going to make it that long! I was running back towards her the first thing when to sun rose, I didn't realize at first that my legs were carrying to straight back to her until I passed this big bear and didn't even take a second look. Emmett would have been yelling at me to turn back around with the size of that one, but all I could focus on was seeing my Bella again. So I ran back to me car and headed for home. But I didn't mean the huge white house set into the middle of the woods. NO my home, my reason, _**MY LIFE **_was and forever would be my angel with the chestnut hair and beautifully deep chocolate eyes!! I couldn't help myself from wondering what she was doing right now, she was far away most likely with Alice at a mall or something surrounded by shops that my shopping crazed sister forced her to go to. The smile that spread across my face couldn't be helped as I thought of her beautiful perfect face looking at all the fabric and pouting.

'_Its not FAIR …. Why does she do this to me!!??' _I could hear Bella complaining now. The more I thought of her the more I wanted to be with her, to hold her close in my arms, to kiss her warm and soft perfect lips, there was nothing that I would ever want more then my Bella and I was just glad that such a perfect angel would even grant someone like me permission to even stand next to her. She is just so perfect and deserved so much more than something like me, but as long as it pleased her to be with me then I wouldn't never leave her again. I knew that would be impossible now. After what happened …… the last time. I still can't believe how _**STUPID **_and _PATHETIC _I was back then and the mistakes I have made nearly costing me **EVERYTHING **I held dear to me. But I would never make those mistakes again. Not now, not after finding out what the consequences could be! I didn't like thinking about the this I had done to harm Bella … and that list only seemed to grew the longer she knew me, but there were other lists, lists much longer and MUCH more pleasant to think about. The list of things I had done to make her smile, how many times she had said 'yes' to _ME_, the things I had planed for future holidays together even if she would complain if she knew what I had planned. Which knowing Bella she WOULD complain about half of my plans.

"Bella!" I sighed to myself. She was my love and just thinking about her filled me cold, dead, un-beating heart! She would probably never fully understand just how much I cared for her but she will never have to doubt my love for her again! I would see to that if it was the very last thing I did!!!

…

I was just driving up passed Forks heading to my house hoping that Bella and Alice would be home. Since it was so early on Sunday morning she was probably sleeping. I looked at the clock again 5:00 AM. I sighed deeply. She would be a sleep and well past talking so I would have to wait to hear her sweet voice but at least I would see her face soon. As I raced down the streets I knew I was getting closer to her as my heart and every part of me started to fall back into place. The closer I got the better I felt. I was turning on to the long drive that led to my house when I heard something I didn't expect.

"EMMETT WHAT DID YOU DO!!" Alice was yelling much louder then was necessary I was sure, and with Bella being asleep she should know better!

"I didn't DO anything….. Its not MY fault!!" Emmett was yelling back. '_Stupid…. Stupid. I knew Alice would blame me for this' _He thought. I was beginning to worry about what it was that he had done that he was hiding. I started to drive faster to find out and to yell at them if the happened to have woken Bella if she was trying to sleep with all this! The closer I got the louder they got and then I could also hear this slight whisper in the back ground that drowned out all other sounds in my ears.

"It ok, no yelling. … fun, fun, fun!!" Bella was awake somewhere in the house but something wasn't …. right?? She didn't sound good!? She sounded like she was acting like a little kid or something and I was instantly furious with Emmett, sure that this had something to do with what Alice was yelling about now. "Me's happy … you's happy …WEEEEEE!!!" Bella was running around and that meant she was going to trip!!

"BELLA!!? … will you please start acting your own age again!! Cut it out and sit down already!!!" Emmett yelled at her.

"MAKE ME!! …..FUN!!!" Bella yelled back with a giggle as she ran.

I had to hurry and I didn't even bother to turn the car off as I ran in the room. Alice was still yelling as well as Emmett in the back corner of the room, while Bella was running around holding something in her fists. When she saw me her eyes light up and she stopped running long enough to turn directions toward me and dropped the wrapper she had. To get to me she had to go around the couch but apparently that was going to take to long for her as she tried jumped over it!?? Alice and Emmett looked up just in time to see Bella's foot hit the back of the couch and me run up to catch her before she hit her head.

"**WOULD **_**SOMEONE **_**LIKE TO TELL ME WHAT THE **_**HELL **_**IS GOING ON HERE**!!!??" I was way passed pissed at this point and the growl that passed my lips made Bella jump in my arms, but she curled closer to me instead of pulling away. Which also helped to melt some of my anger away.

"_EDAWRD_!! … You're home! ……… IT WAS ALL **HIM**!!" Alice said pointing and glaring at Emmett and so my own glare followed looking for an explanation.

"**HOLD ON HERE**! …. Its not _MY _fault Bella found all that SUGAR!" Emmett said suddenly stunning me. Sugar??? That's what was wrong with her!!??? …. Just sugar? How could sugar be what's making Bella act so strange and if that's all that is was then why is it Emmett's fault?? Alice was making it sound so much worse then just a little sugar??

"EDWARD!!!!!!!! ….. Home!!?" Bella squealed as she throw her arms around my neck and pulled as close to me as her strength would allow. All at the same time as she pulled me from my thoughts and from the room altogether. She had a way of making everything disappear but me and her!!

"Yes Bella! … I'm home." I kissed her forehead and she smiled grew as she moved so my lips were touching hers. I chuckled, kissing her fully now.

" Me miss you!" She said when I pulled away, reminding me that something was still wrong and it wasn't just a little sugar.

"I missed you to Love! … NOW, Emmett exactly _HOW _much sugar did this to her??"

"Well …. You see …. We don't really know how much she had this time!!?" Emmett said hesitantly and I didn't miss the fact that this had happened before as well as now. '_Ok bro, look see we bought a LOT of candy for her and we didn't know that she would get all sugar rushed and all that so we gave her some and then she wanted more and more. SO we made her stop and she crashed and I went to get rid of the sugar but the place I left it at brought it back and she opened the door so she has been eating candy but we found her eating it so we don't know …. Exactly how much this time.???…… SORRY REALLY!!!_' Emmett's thoughts were rushing passed and fully of worry so I knew he was telling the true but still couldn't forgive them yet.

"Edward listen ok …. Bella is just really bad with sugar. We tried to keep it from her after we found out but … we somehow she keeps finding more!??" Alice jumped in and tried to help Emmett. I wasn't buying any of it _THEY _bought it all in the first place and Emmett always loves it when Bella acts silly. I was getting madder by the second.

"No sad!!" Bella said looking up at me with the saddest eyes I couldn't help but feel worse. "It's not their fault." Of course even with a sugar rush Bella wouldn't blame anyone for anything.

I sighed and me anger was gone. "Ok! … well fine, Bella what did you do with the rest?"

"In a box" She jumped out of my arms and was practically hopping she was bouncing so much as she tried to run to the back door. I followed close beside her in case her balance was in danger, which for about ever 3 steps it was, I could catch her. She lead me out to the back door and sitting on the step was a big box of candy more then half way empty.

"No way! … that was full a few hours ago when I got rid of it!" Emmett called looking over my shoulder.

"Bella it ALL needs to go!" She was still bouncing uncontrollably and I wasn't going to let her have more if this was the out come.

"Awww! But me lik…" She suddenly stopped and swayed a little till she passed out in my arms!!???

"_**BELLA**_!!???"

"OH good …. She finally stopped!!" Emmett said and my panic only slightly calmed as I realized that she must have _crashed _as he called it. I pulled her closer into my arms and I carried her up to the bed in my room to let her sleep off this sugar high she was on. She wouldn't be have this much sweets at one time EVER again. Emmett and Alice would be yelled later as well for their part in this weekends new discovery but for now all that mattered was that I was **HOME **and my **life **was in my arms and needed to rest. I laid her under the covers and gentle held her as I lay next to her. This is where I would be for as long as she would allow and nothing but her could make me move! Bella is the world to me, she is everything I wanted, everything I needed. She is my world, my love, my life! Bella would soon agree to be my wife and legally forever MINE!! **My Love forever!!!**


End file.
